Pale Blue
by VolatileVicob
Summary: While serving at the Vietnam War, Craig must leave the love of his life, Stan, behind. His only surprise was his new "tentmate", Kenny.


It happened 5 months after our wedding. A beautiful ceremony. Simple. But beautiful.

Under an oak tree. We buried a poem and a photograph. We burned some incense over it. Many candles were lit. We kissed until the fire was out. The best summer we lived followed our ceremony.

Stan planned it all. He hated to admit but he did. He was a hippie. It surely was a hippie ceremony. Stan's eyes shined. Maybe because he was high 80% of the time. But he knew what he was doing. With the few money we had we bought a Kombi. We lived in the kombi, that summer. Under the oak tree. Making love and getting high for three months straight. And after that I knew Stan was the love of my life, for sure.

Then the letter arrived. I was forced to join the army, against Stan's pacifist will.

Vietnam is a beautiful country. I think Stan would've liked it. We would run through the beach together and collect seashells and swim in the pale blue ocean.

My first months were wet and cold. Windy as well. It wouldn't stop raining. Not even for a second. I hate rain since then. No one knows why nor asked. I don't care either.

The biggest reason I hate rain and hate myself for is the fact I cheated on Stan.

Vietnam is a tropical hot country, an island paradise. But with all that rain, sleeping at the muddy tent, it got really cold at night. And I was skinny and pale. I never looked like a soldier, never. I never got to grow mussels and my body only got bonnier with time.

You must be asking yourself why did I cheated on Stan, why did I gave the love of my life a reason to leave forever, though I never told him and I don't have plans to do so.

The reason is pretty simple. Guess who was sharing the tent with me, my "tentmate", the one who heated me when I was freezing?

That's right, Kenny. Kenny the sex god. The heartbreaker. Kenny, the one everyone, boys and girls, women and men, sometimes even dogs would desire.

Kenny hated the war. Not the fact of having somewhere to sleep even though the tents suck. He even liked the food. He hated the fact he had to kill. And even more the fact that if he got killed, he would be born again, as strong as he was the day before.

Kenny did look like a soldier. Way more than me or anyone I ever got to know so closely. Our first day "living" together was awkward. Kenny and I, we didn't really got along at school. I didn't recognize him, at all.

"Craig!" Kenny cheered "so good to know my new roomie!"

And I was like "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's me, Kenny, Kenny McCormick, from South Park! We went to school together!"

Finally I remembered. Not only because I didn't know him really well, but also because he changed so much.

I didn't know I was gay until my last year of high school and, before that, I never paid attention to boys and their looks. And by then Kenny was really childish and annoying. I didn't hate him, I disliked him.

"So, how's it going?" asked Kenny "I heard you and Stan got married in a weird ceremony, sorry to say it. I wasn't aware he was in love with you, we lost touch since high school. But congrats, man! Stan's a nice piece of ass!"

Now I see how bizarre it sounded, but I didn't notice. I was hypnotized by his dazzling pale blue eyes. In fact, the song "Pale Blue Eyes" by The Velvet Underground was playing inside my mind. I was a huge fan of the VU and, this was my favorite song since the beginning, unfortunately it never had a meaning for me, since the beginning. Instantaneously, he fitted all the feelings that song brought me. I didn't even care about what he said. I didn't mind he called my husband, my beloved and trustworthy husband, "a nice piece of ass".

"I'm sorry" I replied "but we kinda ran away this summer. Thank you by the way!"

"hmmm, so you, ran away, huh? I can see a lot of ass pounding this summer"

Kenny was letting everything awkward. Even a bit sexual. I wasn't really sure what to answer.

"yeah, it'd be a shame if I left his hole untouched, right?" I have no idea how I came up with this.

"now you're speaking my language. I'm afraid I'll have to leave this conversation, sir, it's about to be lunch time and this soldier is starving." He patted me in the lower back and left the tent. I watched as he walked away, observing how beautiful his ass was. I cleaned the thoughts away. Way too wrong.

It was still midday and the day went quite well. At night, I started writing a letter to Stan.

"Dear Stan,

How's it going?

Things here are going quite well here. Many peaceful days and I haven't killed anyone since I got here. I still hate having to sleep in a muddy cold tent and I hate even more not having you by my side. I know that if we came here on vacation, you would love Vietnam. But please promise me that if we come back, we won't come in a monsoon season. I hate rain. I know you love it and, a bit of rain doesn't kill. But this is torture.

Guess who's my new roommate ("tentmate") ?

Your friend Kenny McCormick! He seems to be a nice guy.

I'm thinking of you, Craig."

I was signing my name when Kenny came in.

"knoc knoc" he joked.

"who is it?" I continued.

"the guy who's gonna suck your dick"

Did he really say that? I swallowed hard.

"woah! What a kind of sense of humor do you own, Sir."

"well, we can't take things to serious or we'll end up boring," he said with a serious look and a smirk.

"Are you still going to take a shower?" he added

"I've already taken mine. What about you?"

"I'm squeaky clean! Just came back from it. Hey, what do you think about everything? By everything I mean war, killing, leaving people behind?"

After that we had an amazing philosophical talk. Kenny was a very good person. I had an instant crush on him and he made it so much better. After we talked for a while, he said he was tired and was going to sleep. He undressed himself.

"it gets cold at night. Why did you undress yourself?" I asked.

"for two basic reasons. First, our clothes get heavy and wet and cold. Second, I need to jerk off. No problems with that, right?"

"no no! not at all. Just hope you don't freeze."

" I think it's impossible to freeze next to a hot guy like you."

Holy fuck! He was hitting on me. Since the beginning and I didn't realize. Not until now. What should I do? The next months would be cold and I would eventually get horny. Plus, if they found out I was having a gay affair, they would probably send me home. It was wrong, incredibly wrong, still it would be fun.

"I don't really know what to say" I said, having no idea what to say.

" well, just say thank you, because you're a gentleman and say I'm also a hot guy. After that we can fuck." He giggled. I giggled back.

" Thank you, you're hot too," we exchanged a look. That look. He knew I knew he wanted me. He knew I knew he had done this before. He knew I knew I wanted him. I continued "hotter than me, you're like a sex god, teasing everyone with this luscious look in your pale blue eyes and, when you crack the sex based jokes, we might laugh, but we wish you meant it. And…" he broke my speech away, jumping over me and kissing me in a way I'd never been before. In a couple of minutes we were making out, naked and wet. We weren't making noises. We were afraid to be caught and that turned Kenny on. We were both hard and our dicks were touching each other in a way it looked like we were sword fighting. Each attempt of moaning I made was failed with a kiss. Kenny couldn't hold anymore. He was already stroking my hard shaft. His was covered in pre cum. Without asking or anything, Kenny started thrusting fast and hard. I was screaming loud and he didn't shut me up this time. He was hitting the sweet spot head on. He kept thrusting. He was about to cum and he started face fucking me until he came in my mouth. As I didn't cum, he stroked me until I did, releasing it on his chest. Our bodies collapsed.

We heard steps. They found us out. We got in our sleeping bags and pretended we were sleeping. We heard people talking. Nothing happened.

The next day started and we did this again and again every day, until Kenny got shot in the back. They tried to save him, but he died. His immortality wasn't a secret for anyone at South Park. They buried his body. It was strange. Why didn't he wake up? He was immortal, right?

A couple of weeks later, I received a letter.

" Dear Craig,

How's it going?

I'm fine. Funny. I woke up in South Park, aware of what happened the night before. Hope you're fine/alive.

I hope they don't find me out. I'm moving from South Park. No one can recognize me this time. Don't look for me. You belong with Stan.

I will love you forever. Be sure of this every time you feel sad. You were the best lover I ever had. You loved me when times were real hard.

Yours always,

Kenny."

It shocked me, though I was happy he was alive, I was sad because of not ever seeing him again.

A month later I came back home. Stan waited for me, eagerly. We never had a fight. For my birthday, Stan gave a Velvet Underground vinyl. The song "Pale Blue Eyes" was in it. I couldn't help myself. I cried so hard and replayed this song on and on for a week. Stan didn't get it, but I swear it was my last goodbye.

We've lived a beautiful and colorful life together, Stan and I. But Pale blue isn't one of our colors.


End file.
